buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ellesy
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Mr. Gordo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! QueenBuffy (talk) 19:04, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Big Bad Edits That user has been blocked. Sorry you went through all that, but now you should have smooth sailings :) QueenBuffy 22:09, October 3, 2017 (UTC) Big Bad Please Know that my edition is correct, since I saw the series and I deduced it many times, do not erase it, I ask it. Florida860 23:59, October 22, 2017 (UTC) Delete Hi, can you please delete the page "Beast Dagger"? I created it before realizing it had already been created under the title "Beast Bone/Stone Dagger". Thanks! BuffyProps 02:10, December 6, 2017‎ (UTC) ::Done! Just deleted it.... but now you can from now on if you need to. YAY. :) QueenBuffy 16:43, December 9, 2017 (UTC) Vandalism Just saw your message about that vandal. I went ahead and blocked him/her and reverted all that spam. I notice you've made over 3,000+ edits here. Would you like to be admin? You may could catch vandals quicker than us. :) QueenBuffy 23:43, December 8, 2017 (UTC) Comics We need to add any comic categories we have to comic book pages/articles. In fact, me and the other admin are discussing a new category title for comic related pages.. like, a certain weapon that is in a comic book, it needs to have a comic related category to it. QueenBuffy 21:09, December 9, 2017 (UTC) ::I mean, aren't the comic's part of a comic collection? Was that category meant for something else? I don't even see where the category is needed, but it was being used, so I went ahead and attached it to the comic articles. QueenBuffy 21:58, December 9, 2017 (UTC) :::Dear Lord this is sounding so convoluted and unnecessary lol. So basically Buffy Comic Collection is a category for "other categories"?! I think we're going to go with Comic Canon for any other page that has to do with the comics.. be it a weapon, a character, just anything... so if you want to start helping with that feel free. Since you seem to know more about the comics, can you break down exactly which categories are used and what for? that way we can take stock of what we have and what perhaps we could get rid of. We've never liked an enormous amount of categories around here. For example, I know of Buffy comic, Spike comic, Angel comic, Dark Horse, Publishing something or other, etc.... QueenBuffy 22:48, December 9, 2017 (UTC) "Buffy Comic Collection" is for trade paperbacks, library editions, and omnibus — literally special editions for collectors. Think "Buffy comics" as parallel to the category "Buffy the Vampire Slayer episodes ", so "Buffy Comic Collections" is like the "DVD releases ". I'm trying to work with what's relevant so far, but it's helpful to know your preference is to have less categories! Ellesy (talk) 02:01, December 10, 2017 (UTC) Looky here Could you have a quick read over this message I left in the discussion board (that I finally fixed up/cleaned up today. Tell me your thoughts? Categories. QueenBuffy 22:57, December 9, 2017 (UTC) Comics So wait... you're removing Buffy comics now? I like knowing that the article is about the comics. QueenBuffy 01:21, December 10, 2017 (UTC) No, no! I'm just removing articles that shouldn't be under this category. For example, there are some comic issues that are both under "Angel comics" and "Buffy comics", or that should be only under the "Comics" category, and I'm fixing this. I'm leaving under the "Buffy comics" category only articles about comic single issues with the "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" title in the cover. I think at least cleaning this up should make things clear about what this category is about, but I also added a description on its page. Ellesy (talk) 01:51, December 10, 2017 (UTC) :LOL I'll just let you handle it, it still confuses the hell outta me. HAHA. The only thing I really want to do is make sure I add the "Comic Canon" to pages that are about things in the comics and not the TV episodes. Thanks for your help btw!! :D QueenBuffy 01:58, December 10, 2017 (UTC) ::I see! That makes more sense. Maybe a banner would be more interesting? Ellesy (talk) 02:02, December 10, 2017 (UTC) :::Nah, I'll just slap on the category when I come across those pages that could use it. It'll be faster. :D Did you like the admin banner I made for our profile page? haha Oh, and yeah it would be cool if we started to actually make a list of categories on this Wiki that we use. I guess we could start it in a sandbox and just add to it together? QueenBuffy 02:10, December 10, 2017 (UTC) ::::I did! It was so pretty when I opened my profile and saw a shinning new banner! ::::This is a great idea, I've been editing episodes articles and I've noticed categories like "Buffy-centric episodes" that seems a little too subjective and not very useful? And some articles with so many categories that I don't even want to look at the "see more". Anyway, just found too redundant categories within the comics: "Angel & Faith comics" and "Angel & Faith Comics", I'm replacing both with just "Angel comics". ::::Ellesy (talk) 02:33, December 10, 2017 (UTC) Infobox Images Can you please check out this new convo/question I started in the community central board? I need your fellow admin's take on it. Thanks. CLICK HERE AND LOOK AT BOTTOM INFOBOX DISCUSSION. QueenBuffy 20:04, December 10, 2017 (UTC) YO YO YO -waves- Just wanted to say hello!!! How have you been?! I see you're still busy around here!!! :) QueenBuffy 20:20, March 16, 2018 (UTC) Your deletion of the page for the Bad Blood story arc. I saw that you deleted everything I did to create a page for the "Bad Blood" story arc. It's frustrating to have put in a lot of time only to have the whole thing deleted. I don't find the argument against having a page for a story arc convincing. On the other hand, I know that I'm relatively new and I'm not going to be arrogant and say that my opinion is all that matters. But what about the page for the After the Fall story arc? Sure, it's a more consequential story arc, but then we really get into the weeds of subjectivity. --Dhnyny (talk) 14:39, April 16, 2018 (UTC) :I'm honestly sorry my deletion made you feel that way, it wasn't my intention. I appreciate you coming to talk to me and being so respectful. About your example, After the Fall is not an arc, but a series, as you can see in IDW Publishing official website with Angel: After the Fall, as well as in the first page for all issues within this series. As a season, it's an official and delimited concept, like many others covered in Glossary of comics terminology, so describing it involves objective sources and specific new information. I see that the article describes it as an "long-running story arc", which is still a way to call it a "series", but you can notice even in its editing history that this page is very outdated. :About "Bad Blood", here there are some aspects that make the article more subjective than informational, and therefore inappropriate to this Wikia: *The article is unable offer any information except emphasize a certain continuity between certain issues, redundant to a small fraction of their respective "continuity" sections. *With nothing to guide other than an interpretation, nothing marks its beginning nor end. It could begin when Selke first appears (Halloween), when she first swears her revenge (Cold Turkey), when she first seeks medical help (Hey, Good Looking, Part One), when she sees Buffy again (Love Sick Blues, Part One)... It could include issues A Nice Girl Like You and The Food Chain as they're in the middle of Selke appearances, but could exclude since she isn't even mentioned, and also Double Cross since it's still season 3... *Nothing makes Selke more important than any other enemy that her continuous development deserves a special delimitation within an already covered series (Buffy the Vampire Slayer Classic). *As something without sources, there's no official title, so nothing determines one choosing between "Hey Good Looking", "She's No Lady", "Love Sick Blues", "Lost Highway", "Bad Blood", "Crash Test Demons", "Pale Reflections", "Buffy the Vampire Slayer Classic second arc", etc. *Its existence opens the possibility to create similar articles about other "arcs" equally subjective and therefore infinite. An "Innocence"–"Becoming, Part Two" arc to cover Angelus development is season 2, a Harmonic Divergence–''One Girl in All the World'' arc to cover the supernatural reveal, a "Prophecy Girl"–"When She Was Bad" arc to cover Buffy's trauma from her death, a Last Gleaming, Part Five–''The Core, Part Five'' with the world without magic... :I appreciate your contribution to this Wikia and I hope this conflict has been clarified, but feel free to message me or any other moderator if you still have any doubt. :Ellesy (talk) 15:56, April 16, 2018 (UTC) This mostly makes good sense to me and, as I said, I'm not going to claim that my opinion is more important than someone else's, especially because I'm a newbie. But let me point out one fact that I think you might have missed, and which led me to create the arc page in the first place: All but two of the issues in the arc say, directly under the title, "Bad Blood part x." Specifically, #10 says "Bad Blood part 2" on the title page, #13 says "Bad Blood part 4," #14 says "Bad Blood part 5," #15 says "Bad Blood part 6," #17 says "Bad Blood part 7," #18 says "Bad Blood part 8," and #19 says "Bad Blood part 9." Other arcs in the series aren't labeled this way. More importantly, because all but parts 1 and 3 are identified as "Bad Blood part x" on their title pages, calling them parts of a single coherent arc is not subjective; the editors themselves are the ones who labeled them this way. For what it's worth, see also: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bad_Blood_(Buffy_comic) --Dhnyny (talk) 17:30, April 16, 2018 (UTC) :I see, the description in the original comic issues is something relevant indeed, thank you for answering! What I suggest then is treating this observation as (sub)titles, clearing that this isn't a discrimination about arcs, but a direct identification. Not involving other articles such as the trade paperback nor creating an article just for this, but simply mentioning it in the first paragraph, like specified with the story A Nice Girl Like You (among others): ::Hey, Good Lookin', Part One (also known as Bad Blood, Part One) is the ninth issue of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Classic series. It was written by Andi Watson and illustrated by Joe Bennett. :If you prefer, you can also add a more detailed description in the "Behind the Scenes" section ("Production" subsection). Again, feel free to message me or any other moderator if you still have any doubt, and thank you for your contribution! :Ellesy (talk) 18:16, April 16, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for the guidance! --Dhnyny (talk) 21:44, April 16, 2018 (UTC) Normal Again Buffy Hello, I undid you edit on the Buffy Summers page, it is possible the Normal Again alternative is true but I've altered it slightly to qualify it. CaptainGrantCampbell (talk) 07:04, May 6, 2018‎ (UTC) :Hi, thanks for letting me now! I thought it was redundant to the "Asylum Buffy" main article, but with your modification I see that is a relevant alternative reality to mention about our regular Buffy. So I adapted the paragraph to an in-world perspective, as standart for character pages. Thank you for your contribution! :Ellesy (talk) 17:32, May 6, 2018 (UTC) Categories again I was thinking (after seeing all the comic categories like "inker, cover artists, sketcher, etc". Wouldn't it be easier if we just had "Comic Book Crew" or something more generic? I don't know. I just fear once again that categories will be getting out of hand. Thoughts? (Also, how familiar are you with changing signatures on here? I changed mine, but it's still going back to the pink font and crown. I'm having to manually change it for every message now). Thx. QueenBuffy 02:13, August 10, 2018 (UTC) :Oh yeah, any time you feel like categories could be deleted and put into "one", I'm all for that. I can't stand wiki's with 100 different categories per page. It's just ridiculous. So If you wanted help in removing some categories and putting them into another 1, basic category, let me know and I can help. :) As far as the comic book categories, I had no idea there was so many articles for the comic book ones. What if we had "Comic Book Crew" to ALL the pages though, besides just "inker". It maybe easier to find for people? QueenBuffy 02:13, August 10, 2018 (UTC) Re: Dru as a Big Bad The reason I was saying she might would count because of the First Evil impersonation was cause of Lessons. The FE impersonated the Big Bads in reverse order and for Season 2, s/he used Drusilla not Angelus. I’m sure this was due to scheduling but still :/ RedCoatOfficial (talk) 06:13, August 18, 2018 (UTC) Thank you for your welcome. I would love to work on this wikia. I'm a fan of Buffy. re: Jennifer Calendar hey!! wanted to apologize for making such drastic changes w/o first discussing them; i had no idea that that was the protocol and i'm grateful for being informed!! will head over to the jenny calendar page to discuss, as requested. Exasperatedcordelia3 (talk) 21:44, January 9, 2019 (UTC) Discussions for Buffy Hey Ellesy! We'd love to add this wiki to the , because - well, how can it become the pop culture app if Buffy isn't in there? To be featured in the app, a wiki usually needs to have enabled. I can turn it on for this wiki, if the community is okay with it. Since you're currently using wiki-style forums, nothing else would change - it'd just be an addition that the current active users can use or ignore as they wish. If you're not personally interested in using the feature and don't think the current community could or would want to moderate Discussions, we can also offer some help from our . They'd make sure rules are followed and look out for a Discussions contributor who might make a good local moderator. What do you think? Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 19:31, January 10, 2019 (UTC) :Hi! Sorry for the late reply. :I personally think it's no problem to include this wiki in the app, as well as enabling Discussions, but no other administrator has been active since then, and no one has answered my message on this matter as well. If OwnerMan agrees, you can consider both our votes enough for including the Buffyverse; if not, we'll have to wait for more users to discuss. :Ellesy (talk) 01:49, January 17, 2019 (UTC) ::Thanks! It looks like no other admins besides you and OwnerMan have even been active for several months, so it does look like you'll get to decide on the absent admins' behalf. I'll see what OwnerMan says! Enabling Discussions and getting you guys added to the app will then take about two to three weeks. Enabling Discussions is instant, but creating a design for your icon in the app will take some time, and we can only add this wiki once we have the icon. Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 00:34, January 18, 2019 (UTC) p.s. ALSO, I just /know/ that if I roll back your rights and let you have them again, you'll simply either delete or change the work I've done. You have to know what that feels like for someone who has paid their dues since 2015. It hurts and frankly feels like a waste of time. QueenBuffy 17:43, March 18, 2019 (UTC) My work greetings. I've already been working on the episode guide for the past 2 days now. You can see that here: Season2EpisodeGuide I know you are big on using the promo images... we've had this argument. But for the guide, I think a picture that better explains the episode/plot fits better,If you want to take over this entire job, season 1-8 now, you just needed to ask. Do NOT delete all my work... Makes me wonder why I even start anything on this wiki if you're going to just go behind and change it. (which is a HUGE no no for editors) I can't deal with this argument of you wanting to use promo pictures cause they look better or have you deleting people's work. I went to see what an episode was about and couldn't remember, cause the promo image didn't tell me. I figured that would happen. I did ALL that work yesterday and wasn't finished yet! You deleted it ALL. I had to demote you to rollback only until you realize you can't just delete people's work because you don't agree with it. QueenBuffy 13:39, March 17, 2019 (UTC) ::What I don't understand is, why did you make an episode guide like I was working on, if you knew I was in the process of working on it myself? The only images I changed in infoboxes, is recently I've started to watch the series over again with a friend. When I go to the page and need an instant reminder of what the ep was about, I get nothing from the default promo image... just a shot of Buffy smiling or something. It tells me nothing of the episode. I did look for a promo shot that better explains the nature of the ep and changed it, but if it didn't need it, I left the promo shot you liked. (p.s... in stead of making one yourself.. why didn't you just tell me the error and I could have moved mine to a template page?) Also, I understand the "coloring" and font of this wiki. I've been here since 2015, designed the main page including the background, slider and featured boxes. I just don't understand why you must always negate my work as though yours is superior and the only way? QueenBuffy 15:45, March 17, 2019 (UTC) I insist you're misunderstanding me. I do not intend to compete with you or anyone here. I understand that a wiki is made of contributions. If one does something, the other adds. If one disagrees, they warn, discuss, improves. You made a new template, I contributed with respect and consideration, justifying each step, giving you space to disagree and undo. You added the template to a page, implying it would have one for each season. I gave continuity to your new determination for episode guides with a second template, as it's a highly accessed article. You thought I deleted something you disagreed, I argued that it's still there. Even in my contributions I attempted to make them follow the pattern from the rest of the wiki, that you even agrees it's part of your own determination from all these years. You removed my rights, deleted my template, argued the reason was that I deleted something of yours. I pointed out this is false, I misunderstooding, as you can see it for yourself, and now you say that the problem is that I didn't warn you. I'm sorry, but I do not intend to inspect a moderator's work and expect the worst from them. There's even a guideline somewhere about the Wikia in general about never expecting bad faith from any user, and I hope someday you'll respect me enough for act this way with me too. I do not intend to argue about infoboxes, this is why I didn't touch any of your changes on pictures. The discussion is still available at Community Central, but you are free to ignore both me and OwnerMan, and use whatever picture you like. This was never the case. I don't even care that you deleted my template and my reply. What I want is that you understand: my contributions were not an attempt against you or your work, which are still there, intact. I'm sorry you felt this way, I really don't want you to feel attacked or undervalued. Based on what you told me, it was really a misunderstanding, and I hope we at least find some common ground. Ellesy (talk) 17:17, March 17, 2019 (UTC) ::Let me just add real quick. My template for the episode guide is still a work in progress. So let me just work on it at my own leisure and fix it as I go. Once it is all said and done, I will let you know. I just wanted to do this one project without having it tweaked, deleted or changed before I've had the chance to even complete it... know what I mean? :) No animosity.. you know we've gotten thru this stuff before. I'm sure there are tons of other chores that could be taken care of while I Work on this project. Thanks :) QueenBuffy 02:21, March 18, 2019 (UTC) You're still failing to understand here. There's a discussion in the Community Central that it had either concluded in 2017 in favor of promotional images for infoboxes, or it's without conclusion yet. So you directly went against two other administrators replacing them with low quality screenshots (Some Assembly Required, Inca Mummy Girl, Halloween, Lie to Me, The Dark Age), and communicated to the thread only a day later about this completely new argument. In the meantime, you accused me, punished me removing my rights, and deleted my work in a way that only administrators could ever see again, for supposedly replacing images in your supposed template and going against you and supposedly the thread. Again, the image discussion was never my point, as I deliberately continued to follow your pattern of vertical images. But you still said nothing about you accusing me of deleting your work being false. You still said nothing about punishing me for contributing to a page, that did not even have a template, even though I made it accordingly with the wiki layout you were adamant in saying you know for years. You still restored an article page that should be a template even after I explicitly told you so. You still deleted my work because you were personally offended with me contributing and didn't justify it. You restored the names of the templates even that they won't be the only episode guides referring to a season 1, again without justifying it. You even deleted my reply in my own talk. You still didn't restore my rights as an administrator, and therefore removed someone from the discussion that disagreed with you. You even protected the articles you changed the infobox pictures, even though I didn't display any intention to change them back, and preventing me to continue the edition I've done in other sections of these articles. You still undervalue my work as someone dedicated as I am to the wiki, treating me like someone that randomly logs in to contest you. If you disagree with me, you should talk with me, undo stuff leaving an adequate summary, whatever, but don't act like I'm breaking any rules and should move on accepting your punishment. You know all about this, but I'll paste it here for the record: ;Community Central: Confusion about ownership :"One of the great things about wikis is that they're communities of like-minded fans, where everyone has a hand in making decisions as a group. To that end, no single user owns a community and that includes founders and administrators. Communities are owned by their members and everyone is welcome to edit and contribute." ;Community Central: Deleting content :"A page may be written poorly, yet still have a purpose. Consider what a sentence or paragraph tries to say. Clarify it instead of throwing it away. If the material seems wrongly categorized or out of place, consider moving the wayward material to another page or creating a new page for it. If you need to remove potentially useful content, it is usually best to move it to the discussion page. The author of the text once thought it was valuable, so it is polite to preserve it for later discussion." :"Remark on it in the edit summary box. Otherwise, other users who care about the page's development will be caught unaware and may think you're being intentionally sneaky." :"Deleting anything nontrivial requires some words of justification in the edit summary or on the discussion page." ;Community Central: Assume good faith :"Assume good faith is a fundamental principle and a core policy in every community. As we allow anyone to edit, it follows that we assume that most people who work on the project are trying to help it, not hurt it." :"So, when you can reasonably assume that something is a mistake, correct it without just reverting it or labeling it as vandalism. When you disagree with someone, remember that they probably believe that they are helping the project. Consider using talk pages to explain yourself, and give others the opportunity to do the same. This can avoid misunderstandings and prevent problems from escalating." :"Assuming good faith is about intentions, not actions. Well-meaning people make mistakes, and you should correct them when they do. What you should not do is act like their mistake was deliberate. Correct, but don't scold. There will be people on the wiki you disagree with. Even if they're wrong, that doesn't mean they're trying to wreck your wiki. Just try to be somewhat civil." Ellesy (talk) 14:28, March 18, 2019 (UTC) :If I made the template Season2episodeguide... why did you make EpisodeGuideBuffySeason2? You knew I was working on that project. In fact, it wasn't even on your radar to do this project until you saw ME doing it. QueenBuffy 16:09, March 18, 2019 (UTC) p.s. Let me also add. As far as the promo images in infoboxes goes.... you wanted that. We had a voting and only ONE other admin said "yes", so... I let it go and let you have that. As far as I am concerned, even though I am beaucrat, I ALWAYS just bend to your will and let you have your way. If I want to change some infobox images so that they better suit the episode... you raise a stink about it. I start to make an episode guide... you raise a stink about it and begin creating your own. Why can't you just edit what YOU want to edit and let me edit what I want to edit without ALWAYS getting your way?? QueenBuffy 16:16, March 18, 2019 (UTC) :First, again, you did not make the template Season2episodeguide. You made an article. Second, this is not a competition. Wiki is a collaboration. I saw someone adding a new template and completely changing the layout of one of the top five most visited articles on this wiki, waited for them to finish their contribution (the List of Buffy the Vampire Slayer episodes history shows an interval of ten hours), and then gave continuity to the modification creating a second template. If your work is ongoing and an interruption could break it, you add the template. If you disagree with a contribution, you do not delete, block, punish, or impose. You continue the collaboration, you follow the guidelines, you explain your point. :You though I deleted your work, I proved to you I did not. So you deleted mine. You though I prevented you from seeing your work, I proved to you I did not. So you removed my rights. You though I was imposing my opinions undoing your uploads, I proved to you I did not. So you blocked these pages. You are behaving exactly what you're accusing me of, and borderline violating the Wiki guidelines. :You being here longer or being a bureaucrat doesn't make your word rule. It just means you're able to manipulate user rights. You feeling offended with the fact that someone else is justifying a change doesn't make you right. It is your obligation to listen to other users and collaborators. It is your obligation to justify what you do here to others. If you indeed want to impose something, it is your obligation to openly communicate beforehand, instead of punishing someone that was still following the rules that existed until the day before. :Again, I never changed back the articles you replaced the images and now completely blocked, as you can see for yourself in their history. I never gave continuity to the infobox divergence, but you still accuse me of imposing it. This discussion is repeating itself, in which you accuse me of the same things and I continue proving to you these accusations are false. I do not intend to continue explaining myself if you continue to act like I violated the rules and should continue to be unfairly punished. :Ellesy (talk) 16:55, March 18, 2019 (UTC) ::All you had to do was say "You need to make yourself the template, not in the article itself" Which you can tell I goofed because in the season 1 guide I did it right. You could've have easily just told me my error, but instead, you went ahead and made your own guide. Again, why would you do that when you knew this was a project I Was working on. Rarely do I come here to work, and even when I do, you still find a way to undermined me. I wish you could see that. I deleted the work because frankly, I was already doing it. I didn't say you "changed" the articles... I said you went behind my back and began creating the exactly (basically) same template I was working on. In stead of offering to help or anything. You still havent't answered why you did that. QueenBuffy 17:41, March 18, 2019 (UTC) Let me just add real quick. My template for the episode guide is still a work in progress. So let me just work on it at my own leisure and fix it as I go. Once it is all said and done, I will let you know. I just wanted to do this one project without having it tweaked, deleted or changed before I've had the chance to even complete it... know what I mean? :) No animosity.. you know we've gotten thru this stuff before. I'm sure there are tons of other chores that could be taken care of while I Work on this project. Thanks :) QueenBuffy35px-Pink crown 02:21, March 18, 2019 (UTC)